Erratic Absence
by Elphenor
Summary: After an long term absence of invading enemies, Fox decides a short outing would make up for lost time. However, the radar shows massive forces crowding Fortuna. With an orphan fox boy and a new bad guy in the Lylat System, time is all that's needed.


I am a rightful disclaimer of Star Fox. I do not own any part of it, and never will. X3

Enjoy! ;;

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter I **

The dark night sky hung warily above the shield of the forest canopy. The pale light of the distant moon, and the even more distant stars cast eerie shadows through the breaks in the treetops. The floor was streaked with unique white lines, which disappeared every now and then as the thin clouds moved smoothly across the sky.

Warm amber eyes glowed like fierce lanterns as he slyed through the shadows. He himself seemed to be nothing more than a fragment of shadow, only this shadow had the ability to move as it willed.

Elphenor was in no particular mood. Of course, he rarely was in any mood at all. He didn't know where he was going, and he wasn't exactly sure how long it would take him to get there. He was nothing more than a nomadic outcast from the hierarchy of society, forced to survive alone in the harsh world. The cold night seemed to match the never wavering expression on his face, for he showed no emotion.

His wet nose was beginning to grow cold from the chilling night. The land was strange. It was barely possible for any creature to survive the blazing heat of the sun during the day, but at night, all that heat was lost. The air was too dry to support any cloud cover so there was nothing retaining the heat to the land when the skies darkened. So at night, it felt like an entirely different season.

The young fox boy continued on his way, stopping only occasionally to observe his surroundings. His eyesight was built for the darkness of the night. The amber optics could make out the smallest details even with only the pale lights from the night sky.

He would make sure that this forest became familiar with him. Elphenor wanted to know every aspect of Fortuna. He wanted to know where every creature or loner could be found. He didn't know why he needed to know this information, it just seemed useful.

He was already familiar with where the nearby creek led. It wound like a thin snake through the forest and the meadow, spilling it's crystal waters into the lake further down.

Thinking about the crystal water now caused him to yearn for a drink.

Elphenor stepped from the shadows that hid his form so well and into the moon's cast. The pale light danced on the creek's gently flowing waters; sitting beside it, he easily cupped a handful. The reflected moonlight rippled on his calm face as he drunk. The drink left a cool, refreshing sensation that crept slowly down his throat.

Regaining his tall posture, he licked the remaining water droplets from his lips. He yawned, followed by a cat-like stretch.

Elphenor wasn't tired; it must have been the cool night air getting to him. He considered resting, and the idea was tempting; sleeping near the gentle creek in the cool shade of night. But he wanted to continue forward while the sun was resting. He didn't feel like spending the next day trekking through the summer heat.

He turned to his reflection. It rippled and quivered with the trickling cascade. Sighing aloud, he dramatically collapsed at the water's edge looking at himself, the first noise he had made all night. He just wasn't sure anymore.

* * *

Boredom. Complete boredom.

It was surprising that this state of mind even existed here, as unusual as it was.

A trick perhaps? Nah, only the sign that the StarFox team territory wasn't being invaded, or hasn't been in the last three weeks. Furthermore, there was honestly nothing to do but lounge around; which is exactly what they did.

Fox dozed soundlessly at his perch, the captains quarters, unable to awaken from his chaotic dream as his tail twitched violently. Krystal was sitting beside him with a look of quiet concern upon her face; it was abnormal for Fox to have such frightening illusions.

The other team members where scattered irregularly about the Great Fox as it sat motionless on the outskirts of Corneria. The serene peace that pervaded the mothership wasn't essential, but they had found ways to attend to it.

Assuming that Fox would have a suggestion to pass the time, Krystal daintily tapped him awake. The anxious vixen smiled as she watched him jolt upright from his dream.

He glanced around in bewilderment, that is, until he realized that it had just been his mind wandering about in his light slumber.

His ears pricked at the delightful softness in Krystal's modest laugh. "Don't worry, it was just a dream," she assured.

Fox felt excessively relaxed by her voice; he was nearly lulled to sleep again.

"Umm... Fox..."

Briefly, as he looked at her, she appeared eager. "I was wondering if we could perhaps go to Fichina tonight," she put forth confidently. Fox's expression changed from weary to amused, and nodded in agreement. "That's a pleasant idea," he admitted, regaining his posture. "Falco, prepare the Great Fox for a flight to Fichina. Krystal says we should--"

"No, Fox. Just the two of us."

She smiled slightly, a bit nervous to how he would reply.

"After all... we haven't had too many missions together, and why waste the opportunity?"

"Just the... two of us?" he repeated timidly.

Krystal nodded, and grabbed Fox's hand, pulling him out of the Great Fox and into the neutral, unmoving weather of Corneria. "We could take the Arwings," she suggested. "Come on, Fox. It'll be fun!" She released his hand, and twirled around with an excess of energy. "I absolutely love the winter."

She halted, taking a brief moment to gaze at the vast sky of stars. "Can we take leave soon, possibly?"

Fox was, without doubt, unsure of what to say. However, he thought that a short outing would be more enjoyable than wasting time here.

"Sure," he replied hesitantly, smiling slightly with anxiousness. What if the rest of the StarFox team requested him in his absence? He supposed that Falco would be a great leader, and debated on whether or not he should leave him in charge.

After reporting to the others, Fox and Krystal went to the hangar and packed their Arwings. They took off to the desired location and soared in the atmosphere a few minutes later.

* * *

A small diner stood quietly on the outskirts of Fichina.

It's interior was made of wood, and there was a roaring fire in the back to remind people of simpler times. Tables littered the floor, and a bar sat in the corner with dark-wooded stools lining it.

Dusty black and white pictures blanketed the walls. Lights hung uneasily from the ceiling, attended by two candles on the tables in old-fashioned silver candlesticks, that gave a very insufficient light to the small place.

Fox entered the diner, followed by Krystal. He wore a standard, heavy woolen coat, and a warm cap that covered his ears. Krystal was clothed in one of Fox's old jackets, in which was really long on her. Her delicate hands weren't visible as she clung tightly to Fox's arm. They took the seats nearest them, and felt thankful for the warmth that this place provided.

Krystal shifted uncomforably in her chair. She looked over at Fox, who didn't exchange her glance, but instead looked lisslessly through the menu that was set before him.

"Fox," she murmured, catching his full attention. "I'm detecting strong enemy presence in Fortuna."

Fox narrowed his eyes, and removed a radar from his pocket to witness that it was covered with yellow dots. Fortuna, especially, was the source of them all. "Suppose we go there tonight, Krystal. Would you be okay with that?"

Fox felt a pang of guilt as she nodded bleakly. She had wanted to spend time with him and, as soon as they attempted, these enemies chose to show themselves.

He gently patted her on the shoulder for comfort. "Don't worry, Krystal. Once we're finished with Fortuna, we can come back here and enjoy the snow."

His last words made her smile, and she lifted her head to locked gazes with him, her aquatic blue eyes glittering. "Really, Fox? We could return?"

Her eyes glowed with delight.

Unexpectedly, the radar seemed to black out; every part of it was yellow. Every expanse of land, as it read, was covered by an enemy. Fox narrowed his eyes with concern. "Certainly, if we ever do return."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XD Heh, certainly not my best work...

Thankfully, I have big plans for this story. Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated, and flame if you so desire; it'll point out things that I can work in upcoming chapter. So HAH! Even flaming benefits!

-Elphenor


End file.
